Harry dies
by crocket
Summary: This just an idea I had about those oh so speciel wards that meant Harry had to go back to Privet drive. This is what i think could have happend if Voldemort had a brain and cunning. I mena if i can think of it why couldn't he.


This is a short story to point out one of the flaws in Dumbledore and a weakness that could have easily been used against the light. It also came about because of an argument about them wards Dumbles was so proud of.

Oh and I only own this idea not the characters in it. They belong to J,K,Rowling.

**HARRY POTTER DIES**

Harry Potter saviour of the wizarding race, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The chosen one. He had many names but the ones that would fit him the most no one called him them scared,lonely,confused and most important a child. They all saw him as either a freak or The-Boy-Who-Lived. Even his friends never really saw the small scared child who had been abused all his life except for a short year and five months when he was first born.

Now if anyone saw him they would have called him those other names. His hair always messy was plastered to his sweating forehead even in his sleep he was mumbling about someone called Cedric. Tear tracks were also plain on his face and his body was shivering.

The wizarding world owed Harry for years of peace, muggles owed him their lives. None of that mattered because in some cases they never knew and in others like the wizarding population they believed Albus Dumbledore or the papers depending on who they spoke to first.

At a later date people would wonder {**why?} **This was a general {why?} First part of it was why had Harry never had any counselling after seeing the things he had. The Dumbledore had believed him about Their Lords rebirth but he never had anyone sit and talk to the child about it. Another **{why?} **was why was it so easy to kill their chosen one. When it had come out how they had died many tried to kill Albus knowing he had sealed their fates. With his ego and lack of concern about anyone not named Albus Dumbledore.

Harry sat up and tried to rub some sleep out off his eyes. He was tired and he truly was wishing to give it all up and see if Death was the next great adventure or if he would see his parents after he died. He was not at the suicide stage but any person who had seen combat would have noticed the survivors guilt Harry was suffering from and got him to see a shrink (psychiatrist) Dumbledore who had seen action and many of the teachers should have done something they hadn't. If they had Harry might not of fell for what would be his death.

{**pop**}

Harry looked up and made a reach for his glasses it was still dark so he hesitantly asked "who is it?"

"Tilly, I is Tilly Professor Snape's helper from Hogwarts."

Harry sighed "hold on I will turn the lights on. I have to get up as I am not allowed to use magic could you turn around please?"

"Tilly can do magic.... Would you like Tilly to make light for you?"

Harry sighed partly in relief "yes please Tilly" Harry closed his eyes as a light came into being and floated above them. It Took a couple of seconds but when he opened his eyes he saw a small Hogwarts Elf with the Hogwarts crest on her clean uniform. She seemed in a lot better shape than the last House-elf to be in this room. He Smiled thinking of Dobby but frowned when he remembered how he had looked scared and in a disgusting set of rags. It had been the first time he had seen someone in worse clothes than him.

Tilly started to hop from foot to foot and Harry recognised she was in a hurry and smiled. He didn't think it was possible for a House-elf to stand still for many minutes. "Okay Tilly what did Snape want?"

Tilly smiled "Master say give Potter this and and this note." She replied holding out a box and a letter. Both of which Harry took. He opened the letter first and read.

Potter by now I should think you have spoken to someone about the events at the Tri-Wizard tournament more importantly about Cedric's death. You being you probably have not thinking you are to good for such things in your usual manner. Madam Pomfrey has told me to send you these potions for any lingering pain and I have included some dreamless sleep potion. Take them or don't take them I am sure in your ego you wont as you think you are so much better than the rest.

S

Harry opened the box and saw several vials of potions all neatly labelled in Snape's handwriting. He made a choice and sadly for many it was the wrong one. In his own defence though he was tired scared and had no help from anyone. He reached in and took the first potion uncorking the dreamless sleep potion he swallowed it and gagged. He really hated the taste of potions. He took the next one and drank that also it said it was a mild headache potion. He laid back down closed his eyes and for a few minutes his breathing was even then it stopped. Harry Potter was dead.

Outside Voldemort smiled as the wards vanished around Privet drive and most importantly number four. He started to walk over to the hose of his one time enemy and waited. He waited an amazing 40 minutes before Dumbledore turned up. He smiled at the shock on Dumbledore's face.

"Old man you failed. I have won." the Voldemort apparated away.

Dumbledore had ran to the edge of the school wards as soon as his alarms went off. When he had been able to apparate directly to number four he knew it was bad seeing Tom standing there he knew he was to late. "Old man you failed. I have won." The words ran around inside his head with a soft **crack** Tom had left. He turned and stepped upto the door almost mechanically he knocked several times before it was answered. Vernon started to splutter and rage but Dumbledore never heard him he just pushed past and made his way upstairs. When he got to the room he sensed was Harry's he was shocked by the locks on the outside and with a wave of his wand the door and locks opened. Inside he could make out a form on the bed. A someone grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. "he is dead" was all Albus said then he turned and walked away.

Vernon shocked and a gasp from Petunia said she had overheard. Albus made his dazed way out the house and for the first time in nearly 70 years splinched himself as he left. The only sign he had been there was his beard on the lawn.

Petunia looked into the room and after turning on the light she could hardly believe it her nephew was covered in blood his eyes swollen and his tongue hanging out. There was blood around his mouth and she could tell it had not been an easy death. She looked at Vernon "how?"

Vernon looked at his with "Pet Pet it wasn't me honest Pet I might hit him every so often but this it wasn't me." Dudley took this in opportune moment to stick his head out his room a cricket bat in hand. So the freaks dead oh well least I get my room back." he turned and went back to sleep only to be woken a few minutes later by the sound of police sirens.

Voldemort smiled to himself as he apparated away (_now for part two of my plan_) He had not gone as far as Dumbledore may have thought, if Dumbledore was capable of thought. He had apparated next door to number 2 and after a quick "imperio" he had got the stupid muggle to phone the police about a "**disturbing shouts from next door." **Then after seeing the police arrive he left a smile on his face.

Dumbledore sat down and cried.

The police turned up barged upstairs and soon number four was the scene of a murder investigation.

Halfbloods and muggleborns sat in shock as they saw the morning news and newspapers. Child found murdered or derivatives of that screamed from the front pages national papers.

Voldemort called his minions and waited. It did not take them long to turn up.

"Last night I killed Harry Potter. Now nothing can stop us." He smiled and clicked his fingers a bedraggled Lucius Malfoy was dragged out still shacking from what many guessed was multiple crucio curses. "I owe it to this man's stupidity" carried on Voldemort. Then smiled " I left in his possession an important artefact of mine he decided to use it against the Weasley family over a petty squabble. This might have been worse I mean all he did was cause the destruction of my property and the death of my loyal Basilisk." Voldemort smiled "crucio" the spell hit Lucius and he started to scream again and again.

Voldemort lifted the curse "This thing then lost his own house-elf unable to even secure one of them as his own slave." At this several Deatheater's laughed. Voldemort let them for a few minutes before he held up his hand the silence was immediate and complete. " I asked for my item back and that was how I learned of his stupidity, I knew he was not telling me everything so I raped his mind for the answers this gave birth to my brilliant scheme that has ended in my complete victory. " He took a breath and carried on. "Many will not know this as it was a secret only my inner circle knew. Snape many years ago gave me a prophecy he had overheard being made. In my haste to stop it I miscalculated and was banished to a type of limbo. Now the only one who could kill me is dead and I am immortal." several Deatheater's gasped Snape amongst them "from what I took from Lucius I learned House-elves can get through Potters protection so I simply made some potions and forged a letter to Potter from Snape. The Potions were slow killing ones and there effects only seen after death. To many it will look like Potter was beaten to death."

Snape sagged and then did the only thing he could, he renewed his vows to Voldemort.

The Wizarding world was a lot more shocked than the muggle one after all Harry Potter was better known in the magical one. An emergency press conference was called for the afternoon the day it was announced of Harry's death.

Reporters from all magical newspapers world wide came to the press conference and sat waiting for the minister to start.

Fudge stepped out his green bowler hat in hand and a black armband on his right arm. "We are gathered here today to announce the Death of Harry Potter." This was as far as he got as several cracks of apparition were heard. This was followed by many screams as people realised Deatheater's had appeared before them. "silence**!**" The voice was not loud but carried power the deatheater's bowed as their master made his way to the podium. Fudge fainted his last thoughts were "potter wasn't lying, crap" Voldemort got to the podium and smiled " Many years ago a prophecy was made Dumbledore heard it and one of my loyal followers heard it. This was the reason the Potter's went into hiding. Dumbledore betrayed you all when he failed to raise Potter in a way befitting a warrior." The crowed gasped " Your Leader-Of-the-Light has failed you and so many countless others. Welcome to the age of Voldemort."

It was not long only two days before the magical world surrendered it had only took Voldemort getting the prophecy and showing it to everyone. Dumbledore was put on public display and was seen at their Lords feet on every public occasion to display the stupidity of neglect.

There I hope you like it. I have never seen anyone on the dark side using a house elf to help kill Harry.  To me I think this seems an easy and plausible way to get rid off Harry. Thanks for reading.


End file.
